


Overdue Reunion:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, First Date, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Magnum was a little wary about going on a blind date, Cause he found his crush, but it didn’t last long, He is still hopeful, that he will see him again, What he doesn’t know that he is about to be surprised, What happen?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Overdue Reunion:

*Summary: Magnum was a little wary about going on a blind date, Cause he found his crush, but it didn’t last long, He is still hopeful, that he will see him again, What he doesn’t know that he is about to be surprised, What happen?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

“I don’t know, Higgins, I just don’t want to be putting myself out there, & not getting anything in return”, Thomas Magnum, The Handsome **_PI_** said, as they were walking the grounds at **_Robin’s Nest_**. He just wants to work, & keep doing it, while not worrying about a thing.

 

“You had been working hard, Thomas, You need to get out there, & have some fun, I think you will like this guy that I set you up, Please do this, For me, Rick, & TC ?”, Juliet Higgins, The Majordomo, asked with a smile.

 

That was a low blow, Thomas knew that Higgins knew that. He groaned, & said, “Okay, I will do it, But, I get a month of free favors out of you”, The Beautiful Woman nodded, & said, “Deal”, as they shook hands.

 

The night of the date came, Magnum went to the restaurant, He was shocked to see his crush, & former lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, sitting at the bar. “Steve ?”, Thomas asked with a smile, & the hunky brunette was equally shocked, as he stared at Magnum.

 

“I think we owe Juliet a big “thank you”, The Latino Man said, as he sat down, when Steve told him to. “We sure do”, The **_Five-O_** Commander said, as he agreed with him, They went on with their evening.

 

The dinner, & date was a success, They caught each other up with their lives, Since Magnum took a Uber, Steve drove him home, “I had a wonderful time”, The Older Former Seal said with a smile, “Me too”, & they shares their first kiss.

 

Juliet was having some cookies with milk, She smiled, as he came in, to join her before he goes to the guest house, “How was it ?”, He filled her in, & he said, “Thanks for making me go”, He kissed her on the cheek, & she smiled, cause she loves being right, & was glad that her friend had a great reunion of sorts.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
